El frío abrazo del miedo
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Algunos pensamientos de Harry Potter mientras camina hacia el Bosque Prohibido a encontrarse con su destino.


**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad. Y tampoco son mías las frases ennegrecidas, porque le pertenecen a la banda alemana de power metal **Primal Fear.**

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

><p><span><strong>El frío abrazo del miedo<strong>

¿Cuántas veces estuve allí? ¿Cuántas veces pisé ese lugar? Después de unas aventuras que preferí olvidar, ocurridas hace siglos atrás, **regresé esta noche (1)** para enfrentar la prueba más difícil que alguna vez tuve que enfrentar. Vengo** desde el campo de batalla (2)**, el cual está desolado y silencioso, hasta el Bosque Prohibido, una vez más. Pero ninguna bestia me espera en su interior.

Sólo él.

La razón de mi infortunio, el motivo por el cual en aquel momento mi corazón late con tanta violencia.

Mientras caminaba entre las ruinas como un autómata, divisé en la lejanía a unos hombres ataviados de negro. Eran Mortífagos. Hurgaban entre los cadáveres. **Coleccionaban trozos de muerte (3) **cual trofeos de guerra, profanando a los muertos y sin ningún motivo.

Ellos ya han ganado la guerra. Nosotros estamos perdidos. Sufríamos muchas pérdidas y yo tenía que enfrentar mi propia muerte. Dumbledore lo había planeado todo ese tiempo. Yo debo sacrificarme. Da igual el motivo. Todo lo que ocupa mi cabeza es el hecho que los latidos de mi corazón están contados.

El mundo ha perdido sentido, como si todo esto formase parte de **una dimensión desconocida (4)**. Me parecieron sólo minutos desde que me zambullí en las memorias de Snape y sin embargo, siento que cada paso que doy toma una eternidad. **¿Qué sentido hay detrás de este desastre? (5)**. Si aquel fuese el fin, me habría gustado que todo fuese rápido e indoloro, pero no. El tiempo siempre juega malas pasadas a quienes sufren o a quienes deben enfrentar tareas imposibles.

**Me estoy sintiendo muy solitario (6), **pese a que sé que mis amigos piensan en mí. **Me estoy sintiendo indefenso (7)**, más que nada porque no debo ofrecer resistencia en mi última tarea. Me aproximo al Bosque Prohibido con tiento, inseguro de si tengo que hacer esto o no. **¿Esto es real o una fantasía (8)** fabricada por mi imaginación?

Hurgo en mis bolsillos por el simple propósito de hacer algo con mis manos, y encuentro un objeto duro y frío, algo alado. Es la Snitch Dorada. Recuerdo el grabado sobre su superficie. Extraigo la pequeña bola con alas y la observo a la poca luz que cae sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Me abro al cierre"

Y comprendo, después de meses sin resolver el enigma, lo que quieren decir esas palabras.

Esto, esto que estoy viviendo ahora, es el cierre. Estoy a punto de morir.

La Snitch se abre. Una pequeña piedra sale de su interior. Es la Piedra de la Resurrección. Después de mucho tiempo buscándola, supe que la tuve junto a mí desde que Rufus Scrimgeour me la entregó.

Uso la piedra.

Varias formas familiares se aparecen delante de mí, todas víctimas de Voldemort. Me alientan, me dan fuerzas, fuerzas de las que yo carecía hace instantes atrás. Estaba temeroso, envuelto por el frío abrazo del miedo, del miedo a irme de este mundo. Antes de usar la piedra, pienso en Ron, en Hermione, en Neville, en todos mis amigos que esperaban en el castillo y en todos aquellos que ya se fueron. Pienso en Ginny, en la vida que habría tenido junto a ella y que estoy dejando atrás.

Pero es necesario.

Y sé que, cualquiera fuese mi destino, al final me reuniré con las personas que más quiero y que fueron asesinados por un hombre que le teme a la muerte.

¿Y qué hay que temer? ¿Acaso es esa noción de darse cuenta que no hay nada más después? ¿Acaso no es más placentero pensar que sí hay algo más allá de la cortina?

El coraje no es la falta de miedo. Es atreverse a hacer algo aunque le cause miedo. Y estoy aterrorizado con lo que me espera, pero lo haré de todas formas. Si mi sacrificio ayuda a derrotar a Voldemort, entonces lo haré. Si aquello implica libertad y felicidad para el resto de los magos, entonces lo haré. De todos modos, como lo dijo Dumbledore, la muerte no es otra cosa más que la próxima gran aventura.

Y Voldemort me allanará el camino hacia esa nueva aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Admito que no es mi mejor trabajo (y que tenía una mejor idea con la artista con la que me apunté en un comienzo). Bueno, es una banda alemana la que usé para esta corta historia, pero cantan en inglés, por fortuna, porque no entiendo ni jota de alemán XDDD.

Aquí presento las frases originales.

(1) I came back tonight.  
>(2) From the field of the fight.<br>(3) They collected parts of death.  
>(4) A dimension unknown.<br>(5) What's the sense behind this mess?  
>(6) I'm feeling so lonely.<br>(7) I'm feeling defensless.  
>(8) Is it real or a fantasy?<p>

Todas son de la canción "Final Embrace" del álbum "Jaws of Death", lanzado el año 1999, aunque sigo pensando que su mejor álbum es "Nuclear Fire", lanzado el 2001, pero no me inspiré con ninguna de ellas porque son demasiado "power" para mi temática.

Bueno, no sean malos y regálenme un comentario. Los adoro (los comentarios) XDDDD.


End file.
